Crossing Magycks
by Boogalee99
Summary: When Harry and Ginny accidentally cross paths with Percy and Annabeth, everything seems fine until disaster strikes. When faced with the possibility of losing everything they love, will the boys be able to put aside their differences? Or will their world collapse around them? T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Magicks**

**A Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover**

**Hey guys! So, I realize that I have like 6 other fics going, but I thought up this plot and wanted to start it. No guarantees on regular updates, but I'll do my best! Oh, and in this, Percy and Annabeth are married and about 23, the same with Harry and Ginny.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJ, sadly!**

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I hate San Francisco.

It's nothing against the people or the city itself. In fact, if not for the monster population, I would love to live there, with its beautiful cost access and wharfs.

No, I hate it because of the memories.

Annabeth and Artemis being captured, for instance.

Or the death of Zoe Nightshade.

Or being chased to heck and back by a pair of angry, grocer gorgons.

Or... Well, you get the idea.

The point is, I was back in town, and I was trying to at least _ look_ cheerful for the sake of my wife.

Who was currently worrying the heck out of me, by the way.

"Annabeth," I pleaded. "Could you at least sit down for a bit? All of your pacing can't be good for the baby."

Maybe I should explain some things.

See, about six, maybe seven years ago, the war with Gaea ended.

The final battle was a living nightmare. Blood, monsters, still bodies that you couldn't tell if they were dead or not, it was like a scene from Tartarus.

I should know, I've been.

There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of Katie and Travis, of Reyna and Dakota, or even of egocentric Drew. They made the ultimate sacrifice.

I shook the thought off._ Bad Percy, _I chided myself,_ memories of friends, good, of war, bad._

After the war was done, Annabeth and I dated for another year or two, before I finally worked up the guts to propose. I had never seen a more beautiful bride.

And now, three years later, she was carrying our first child.

Unwillingly, I felt my gaze soften as I watched my wife pace about in a panic. Despite my pleas, she wouldn't be still. Well, that's ADHD for you. I tried to get back into what she was saying. We were in a park somewhere in the middle of the city, it was an excellent day, plenty of shade, not to hot, a slight breeze, and my wife was in a stink.

"Oh gods," she mumbled to herself. "I can't believe Chiron expects us to organize an exchange program with Camp Jupiter... the logistics alone...not to mention the smell that transporting that many demigod will put out...imagine the monsters that would flock..."

And on, and on, and on, and on. I just stood there, waiting for her to think herself out patiently. She was on a roll.

You do NOT interrupt Annabeth when she's on a roll, unless you are insane or have a death wish.

Well, I'm not suicidal, so I must be crazy.

"Annabeth, honey, you really need to sit down," I told her, catching her arms and turning her to face me. I could see that she was about the protest, but she must have seen the determination in my eyes, and she nodded reluctantly.

Honestly, no matter how many times I told her that she was now responsible for two lives, she does not act like it. Just the other day I caught her writing with her knives in the throwing range. You'd think that the daughter of wisdom would have more common sense.

Taking her elbow,I last her over to a bench on the side of the path we were walking on. Helping her ease herself down, I waited until she was settled before leaving in and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Standing back up, I shot her a grin before resting my hand on her slightly bulging baby bump. "Now, what flavor of ice cream is Percy Junior craving?"

She rolled her eyes and placed her hand over mine, leaving it on her stomach. With the other hand, she touched her temple with two fingers, as if using psychic divination. I laughed wholeheartedly at her teasing. It had become a little more of ours, ever since she had stated getting the weird food cravings.

I pulled my hand out from underneath hers and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

She thought for a moment. "Cookie dough."

I smiled at her, leaned down and pecked her lightly on the lips, before racing off, calling over my shoulder, "As you wish!"

Ginny's POV

I smiled as Harry kissed my cheek before running off to find me a dozen treat. He could be so sweet when he wanted to.

Harry and I had come to the states just for fun. I mean, who spent want to see the Golden Gate Bridge, our the Statue of Liberty? Plus, we were way over due for a vacation. I think it's been newly a year since Harry and I went on one on our own.

Rubbing my hand over my slightly protruding belly, I looked around for a place to sit. Gosh, being pregnant can sure tire a gal out.

Glancing about, the only place I saw to sit was a bench that already had one occupant. A young woman with long bond hair in princess curls sat there, also running her hand over a baby bump. I shrugged. _Oh well,_ I thought,_ us pregnant people must stick together._

Waking over to her, I have her a wide smile when her head raised at the sound of my footsteps. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

She shook her head no, then held her hand out to me. "Annabeth,"she said.

I shook her proffered hand. "Ginny." Groaning loud enough to wake the dead,I slowly eased myself down beside her. I thought I caught a glimpse of something bronze hunting at her waist, but it was gone so fast I must have imagined it.

Looking back at her, I caught her watching me with an alleged glint in her eyes. "Hey," I complained,"We can't all have the body of an Olympian while we're pregnant!"

She busted out laughing. It was true though; she looked great for someone who had to eat enough for two.

I could tell she was trying to stop herself from laughing, but just one look at the smell on my face sent her off again. "Sorry," she gasped in between outbursts. "My hormones are a mess." I nodded in understanding.

"So, do you like to read?" I asked her. Almost instantly, we were off on a discussion relating the finer points of all the classics.

"I still don't see have Lizzie fell in love with Darcy, though, even when he did-"I immediately broke off as I heard a growing behind me. Dang it. Why couldn't I have a normal vacation?

Apparently, Annabeth was following the same trail of thought, because she and I simultaneously said, "Oh, no."

Harry's POV

I was having a hard time staying focused. My thoughts kept returning, for some reason, to what happened after the war, which ended 6 years ago.

I guess it's because I just realized how lucky I am to have Ginny with me. We lost so many people during the war. If I had lost her as well... I started at the thought.

Turns out, I can't reminisce and walk at the same time. I walked straight into a brick wall.

At least, I thought it was a brick wall.

Until it moved.

"Hey, man. What's up?" the brick wall said. Slowly, I began to realize that the wall was actually a person.

Now, I know you're thinking, what kind of person can think someone else was a wall? Well, you obviouslyy haven't met this guy.

Honestly, he might as well have been made out of 180 kilos of steel. The guy was crazy.

He was tall, probably around 6'2", and had a slender build, but, but his muscles were developed enough to show that he was in great shape. He was slightly lopsided, as though he was used to exercising his right arm more than his left, and had a kind look in his eye that showed that he was not one to hold a grudge.

Clearing my throat, I stuck out my hand. "Sorry. I spaced out for a bit. Harry Potter," I told him.

He grasped my hand and shook it firmly. "Percy Jackson, and no harm, no foul. I'm good." He grinned to show that he really meant what he said.

Vaguely, my mission began to return to my mind, and I asked him, "Do you have any idea where I could get some ice cream?"

The man grinned even more. Seriously, was that all he ever did? "Well, you're in luck," he told me. "You bumped right into line."

The guy seemed nice enough, but my instincts were warning me about him. Something about the way he did, with well-rehearsed practice and ease, reminded me of a panther about to strike.

We were just taking about manly stuff such as football and weather when two twin screams echoed across the park. We both paled simultaneously.

"Annabeth!" the man yelled, at the same time that I screamed, "Ginny!"

Without a second thought, we both took off racing towards the sound.

** So, was it good? I know it was a little slow, but it will pick up next chapter!**

**Please review for anything and everything that is on your mind right now! I would like the feedback!**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossing Magycks**

**Hey People! So, I'm back, and sooner than I thought, too! Thanks to Guest and eosrising for their reviews, to AzulSelene, Don'tPOfTheFAIRIES, and colanitre for following, and Demonpoxjohnnyboy and eosrising for favoriting on the first chapter! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

"Oh, no."

The red head, Ginny, and I both immediately stood up and whipped around to see what was growling at us.

Apparently, when you're pregnant, that's not such a good idea. We groaned simultaneously and put a hand to our lower back.

"Note to self, never do that again," I muttered.

Looking around to see what was going on, I didn't at first notice anything out of the ordinary. We were surrounded by greenery, so I didn't notice the pair of glowing green eyes staring out at us.

Or, I should say, _pairs_.

I knew kinds of creatures had those eyes.

And I'd only met one that was nice.

"Oh, Hades," I growled underneath my breath. "Hellhounds."

Ginny looked at me like I was crazy, before she too saw the eyes that were watching us. She paled visibly. "No," she murmured. "No, no, no, _no._ Grims."

For some reason completely beyond my range of logic, she whipped a wooden stick out from her back pocket.

I started. I just realized that she could _see_ the hellhounds. She had the Sight. She wasn't a normal mortal. The last time I met a clear-sighted mortal…

Ugh, I shook off thoughts of Rachel Elizabeth Dare and drew my bronze dagger from my waist. The one that Luke had given me was long lost in Tartarus, but Chiron had given me a replacement as a gift for having survived to wars of the gods in one lifetime.

Instinctively, Ginny and I stood back to back, watching the eyes around us warily, waiting for one of them to pounce.

For a while, not a single one did. They were exerting a level of discipline that I thought was impossible for any monster so close to a strong half-blood.

Then, all of the sudden, one lunged at Ginny, I was about to throw her out of the way when something stopped me in my tracks.

"_Impedimenta!_" she yelled, and a blast of red light shot from the stick in her hand, knocking the beast back and sending it whimpering back into the circle.

Not a stick, I realized, _a wand_.

She caught me looking at her, and gave me a shrug that said, _what're you gonna do? Talk about it later, if we survive._

I nodded my acceptance, at least glad that she wasn't helpless. My face grim (no pun intended), I turned back around just as a hellhound lunged for me.

Ginny's POV

I hated dogs.

It wasn't always that way. I mean, I positively adored Sirius in his Animagus transformation. He was so cute!

But ever since one Care of Magical Creatures class went wrong with our favorite half-giant, I haven't been their biggest fan in the world.

And now, here I am, halfway across the world from home, surrounded by grims.

A chill went up my spine as I remembered the legend surrounding the large black dogs.

_If you see a grim, within 24 hours, you'll be dead._

_Lovely_, I thought, _add that to my list of Death threats._

I heard a snarl behind me and turned just in time to see a giant of a dog lunge for Annabeth. I was about to shoot a stunning spell when, to my surprise, she threw a bronze dagger at it, and it collapsed into dust.

Wait a minute, where did she get that dagger in the first place.

Kneeling with a disgusted look on her face, she picked up her dagger and wiped it off on her orange tee shirt. The shirt was faded, so the only word on it I could make out was half, and I wondered what it could possibly mean.

Seeing my confusion, she returned my previous gesture of _we'll talk about this later_, and then resumed her position of watching my back.

Oh well, at least I won't have to worry about keeping her alive.

Without warning, a dart suddenly pricked into my neck. Plucking it out, I could see that it was so small; it was either from a gun or from a blow dart pipe. I felt toxins rushing into my circulatory system, knocking out my conscious functions, neutralizing me.

Distantly, I was aware that Annabeth also got struck by a dart. I could vaguely feel myself swaying, falling.

The last thing I saw before I lost all hints of consciousness was a tall man in a dark, hooded cloak leaning over me, tossing me onto his shoulder as if I weighed nothing at all.

I could not see his face.

Harry's POV

As soon as we heard the screams, Percy and I shot off like a bullet.

Well, Percy did.

Compared to him, I was more of a weak sling shot, but you get the idea.

We sprinted off to where we had left our wives, with Percy sprinting ahead of me and steadily gaining ground. I pushed harder, determined not to be left _completely _in the dust.

Seriously, how often did you have to run to have that much speed and stamina? He ran as if monsters from his own personal heck were after him.

At length, we both arrived at the bench where we had last seen our girls. We had come just in time to watch them both fall to the ground, as if struck by an invisible force.

Wait a minute, did he have a sword in his hand? I could've sworn that he wasn't holding one a minute ago.

I don't normally make a habit of talking to sword-wielding maniacs.

"No!" Percy screamed, as if he was the one who was hurt. A dark figure appeared out of nowhere and slung the girls on his back. Percy raced towards them, while I stood stock still, paralyzed in terror.

He was taking Ginny, I realized vaguely. He wants them both alive.

Just as Percy arrived at the bench, the man disappeared, with Annabeth and Ginny slung over his shoulders. It looked just like he had walked into the shadow.

In a fit of desperation and anger, Percy threw his sword and we both watched as it flipped, blade over hilt, and landed blade down in the dirt.

I walked over to where he stood and we both stared at the quivering sword, feeling the loss of our loves.

Suddenly, there was a growl behind us, and we turned to see that we were surrounded by grims.

Isn't that bloody _brilliant_?

Percy's POV

I was having a fantastic day.

Not.

This just proves my theory that San Francisco is bad luck.

And now, I find myself surrounded by hellhounds with a guy who was _seriously _out of shape by demigod-standards.

Harry and I went back to back. Not sure why we did, it just felt like the right thing to do at the moment.

Plus, it looked cool.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I was aware of what had just transpired. I knew that someone had taken Annabeth from me, _again_, and I knew that I should be hurting a lot more than what I was feeling right now, but I'm pretty sure my battle reflexes were protecting me.

_One battle at a time_, they were telling me. _Once this is done, you can find Annabeth._

Suddenly, a shadow a little bit away crept into my line of vision.

I allowed a small smile to creep onto my face. A fog was moving in from the bay, bringing my domain with it.

This fight wasn't even going to make me break into a sweat.

Behind me, I heard a growl and glanced over in time to see a hellhound get blasted to dust by a dart of red light.

_What the heck_? I thought. I had a pretty weird life, but that had never happened to me before.

Harry saw me looking and waved off my attention, drawing my gaze to a slender stick of wood in his hand. My gaze narrowed on it, but my attention was called off of it by a growl.

A hellhound had decided to leap for me.

Without hesitation, I flung myself into the flurry of battle.

**So, did you like it? Pretty please review!**

**Also, I will be starting to do Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Trivia at the end of each chapter. Let's see who the best fangirl/boy is, shall we? Winners will be announced at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Question: Name all of the twelve Olympians and their domains. Also name the god/goddess who was once part of the Council, but gave up their seat.**

**See ya! Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossing Magycks**

**A Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover**

**Hey people! I'm back! Thanks to hi, Your own random stalker, and Posidenkid for their reviews.**

**Fangirls/boys of the update are Your own random stalker and Posidenkid, for answering my question right! Woohoo! Have a virtual cookie! (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, sadly.**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

I let out a ferocious yell as I flung myself into battle with the hellhounds.

I have no real memory of the battle. I know it's my mind protecting me, because the green eyed man later told me in a shaky voice that he had never seen a thing as feral as I was.

My recollection is only made of snapshots, at first, as if I kept on blinking.

_Blink._

I vaguely see my stuff buried deep in the neck of a massive black beast.

_Blink._

Golden dust mixed with scarlet blood dots my whole body. I can't tell who the blood belongs to.

_Blink._

A huge dog leaping on me, pinning my sword arm to the ground. Distantly, I wonder if this is it.

At this point, certain snapshots meld themselves to form short video clips.

_Blink._

I see a jet of red light hit the dog, sending it whimpering into the woods. I loo just in time to see Harry send a blast of orange light at another dog. This only adds to my confusion.

_Blink._

I an back on my feet, Riptide still didn't heard in my hand. I am fighting again.

They just keep coming.

And coming.

And coming.

_Blink._

Without wasting the battle's done.

I glanced over at Harry. He looked at me with a horrified expression on his face.

"How are you... how did you... that's not possible!" he stumbled.

I was not in the mood for this.

I was tired.

My wife had been kidnapped.

And I had just got more hellhounds than Hades had in the Underworld's SPCA.

I hate San Francisco.

"Yeah, well," I snapped. "There are a lot of things that shouldn't be real buddy!"

His eyes hardened. "You're telling me this? After my wife just got kidnapped by a bunch of grims? You aren't the only one with problems, mate."

Distantly, I realized that he had a British accent. I'm sure that Annabeth would have seen that as useful information, but right now, all I could see was red.

Or, rather, black and green.

"You," I growled. "This is all your fault." I was aware that I was making no sense whatsoever, but give me a break. I am so done with today.

Harry snarled back. "Oh? And how is this my fault? Seems to me that those dogs were after you, not Ginny and I!"

I stalked up to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauling him up on his toes so that I could look him in the eye. "Really? Cause from where I was standing, it looked look they would have left Annabeth and me alone if you and your rotten family wan in the way." I kept my voice deathly calm and have him my most intimidating look.

Let me explain something.

When Hera took my memory and sent me to Camp Jupiter, I was trained by Lupa, the mother of all wolves. She taught me the secret to the power behind a wolf's stare.

Some people believe that the paralyzing secret behind a wolf's stare lies in his powerful teeth, the menacing yellow color of his eyes, out the graceful rippling of his strong muscles. They are all incorrect.

The true power lies in the emotions relayed by the stare. Showing the quickness of one's intellect, the power behind one's resolve, and the character created out of one's experience are the deciding factors.

Fortunately, I had perfected the art a while back. And now, I couldn't help but smile grimly as I waited to see its effect on the man quivering before me.

Harry's POV

I was shaking.

Not from fear.

From anger.

I was trying to keep my head thought the whole insane conversation, but I was done. No one insulted my Ginny and lived to tell the tale.

The man standing in front of me may have been six feet of muscle and fury, but I had one thing on my side that he didn't.

Magic.

I look into his eyes despite the bloody brilliant look he was giving me. It was as if it was specially designed to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies.

I resisted the urge to shrug. It was no worse than the glares Snape used to give me.

We stood there at a standstill for a moment, him practically seething with anger, me slowly but surely working my wand around so it was pointed at him. For several long, tention filled seconds we did there, until my wand was finally in position.

With a twist of my wrist I turned it so that it was pointed directly at him and yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Annabeth's POV

While I was out, I had some pretty crazy dreams. I mean, they were weird even by demigod standards.

_I am an owl, and am flying over a beautiful green countryside. I instinctively know where to go. After a little while, I feel as if I have reached my destination. I look down and see a huge gothic castle rising from the surrounding plains and mountains._

_I spiral down towards it and perch myself on a ledge outside of a window in one of its many towers. I glance inside and see a woman with a mass of wild grey hair and huge glasses that magnify her eyes inside meeting to herself and shuffling through a deck of cards. _

_"Ten of clubs," she muttered. "Encroaching darkness."_

_"Two of diamonds. Sorrow and loss."_

_"Ace of Hearts. Pain and heartache."_

_"Queen of Hearts. A wise observer."_

_At this point she turns and loss directly at me. Past her glasses, I see a slightly crazed look in her eyes._

_"You must warn them, dear." To my surprise, she articulates the word clearly. "Darkness is coming. Only the green eyes hold the key."_

_The dream fades, leaving me to ponder her strange words._

Ginny's POV

There must have been wondering strange in that potion that that weirdo used to knock us out, because I had the strangest dream of my life.

_I have no definite form. I am flying, gliding somehow over a brilliant blue ocean._

_With no warning, my path banks inland, looking me towards a forest and what kind of looks like a summer camp. I soar right past all of the buildings, instead being deep into the forest._

_I go deeper and deeper in, until I have no hope of finding my way out by myself, until I find a cave. I go right in the entrance and down the tunnels a bit until I am surprised to find a bunch of cascading beads boxing my way. My ethereal form passes through easily, and I find myself in a homey room, full of well used furniture. It has a warm feel about it._

_I hear muttering behind a closed door and pass though it as if it doesn't exist. Behind it I find what seems to be an art studio. I see a tall, graceful woman with cheeky hair shaking back and forth between a few paintings that seem newer than the rest._

_I glide over to get a closer look. The first one does a dark, mysterious building, hidden deep within the many folds of an unknown mountain range. Something about it seems sinister, as if it is a snake patiently waiting for the next moment to strike._

_The second image I'd write, even if it is simpler. Done in all blacks and grays, it does a single arm reaching out from darkness. The hand is shriveled and clawed, band is an is marked with a Dark Mark._

_The image sends chills up my spine._

_The final image is the strangest of all._

_It only details a single green eye._

** So, how was that? More exciting than before, right? Pretty please review! **

**Question: describe the scene that ends Lily and Snape's friendship.**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossing Magycks**

**A Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover**

**Hey people! I'm back. Fangirls/boys of the update are ww1990ww and CHOCCY.2. I abbreviated a little. Nice job guys!**

**Any reviews are appreciated, whether you answer the question or not, so please do!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 4

Percy's POV

I am freaking done with the weird stuff that was happening to me today.

I mean, my life is normally weird. But this exceeds all else.

I can handle learning that I'm the son of some old Greek deity. Anything was better than Gabe.

Getting dodgeballed to death by a bunch of angry Cannadians? Sure! Why not?

But having my wife get kidnapped, getting surrounded by dozens of hellhounds, and being blasted with a shot of green light that made Riptide fly from here to Jersey Shore?

That was new.

Ok, back to present.

Harry shouted, "_Expelliarmus!"_ A shot of green light flew from his wand and hit me square in the face. I was blasted off of my feet, and a strong force ripped my sword from my hand. I wasn't too worried about it, as I knew it would return to me.

I was more worried about the fact that a clearly mentally ill man with an explosive stock had pointed said stick straight at my face.

I made eye contact with him, and could see that he too was struggling with his emotions. He was having as much of a hard time keeping his in check as I was having with mine.

For a while, we stood there at a stand still. Harry kept his wand on me, and I kept one hand on the wristwatch that my half-brother Tyson had made me and the other in my pocket waiting for my sword.

When I was twelve, Tyson had made me a special watch that would transform into a shield when I pressed a button on the side. It has been damaged during the Titanomachy, and he hadn't had time to fix it until after the Giant war, but now I never left home without it.

The tension in the air was making my ADHD go wild. I was itching to move. I couldn't stay still any longer. Finally, I barely shifted my weight, but it was enough to make a tried crack beneath my feet.

The small sound made us both jump, and, whether by accident or on purpose, another shut of colored light was heading towards me.

Time seemed to slow. I could see as the shifting shades and colors of red as the glittering, glowing light edged closer. In one breath, I pressed the button on my watch and observed as my shield expanded before me. I was able to raise it up to protect me just as the light hit it.

The polished Celestial Bronze easily sent the light flying off in another direction. Harry and I both watched, mesmerized, as it flew out over the bay, then, the minute or fixed out in water, we were back to watching each other. I felt Riptide return to my pocket, but hesitated to get it out.

This man had magic.

And I wasn't at all sure exactly what kind of magic it was.

Harry's POV

Today has got to be one of the strangest days of my life.

And that includes the time that I grew fins and went swimming with killer mermaids.

When Percy had broken that stick, the nonverbal spell I had been preparing to release took advantage of my momentary lapse in concentration and flew from me. I don't even remember what spell it was.

I was too busy concentrating on the fact that somehow, in less than a second, Percy had managed to summon a shield and get it up to protect himself from my spell.

I doubted that even Dumbledore could have done it.

We stood there for what served like forever. I saw his hand twitch towards his pocket, but I also saw hesitation enter his eyes. I understood that. I felt the same pause at the thought of fighting someone that I knew absolutely nothing about.

At length I could tell that the guy had had it. In what was probably not the smartest move he could have done, he threw his shield to the ground in exasperation.

"I'm done," he said. His voice was eerily calm. "I'm not going to fight someone with so many unknown abilities. For all I know, you could be biding your time until you blast my head off."

He said it really casually, the way that someone else might say, _it's windy today, _or _I have an ache in my back._ It seemed as if he were used to death threats.

Something about him made me want to trust him. My head was telling me not to, and I knew Hermione would give me heck about it if she ever found out, but I went with my gut on this. I stuck my wand through one of the belt loops on my muggle jeans. I held out my hand to him as if we were meeting for the first time. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Percy didn't smile, just reached out and took my hand, shaking it firmly. "Percy Jackson. It seems that you would have quite a few stories to share." I almost rolled my eyes.

"Yep," I replied, popping the "p". "You know of somewhere safe we can go to talk about what we do next, to try to find out wives?" A slight tremor entered my voice towards the end. Gosh, I hope Ginny's okay. I can't believe I was sit to fight this guy when I should be concentrating on finding her.

Percy nodded, and I could see that his expression was plagued by similar thoughts. "We can go to my place. I just need to make a quick phone call."

He walked a short distance away before pushing a number on speed dial on a small cell phone.

"Chiron, please, no questions. Just tell me how fast you can arrange a ride for me and a friend to Manhattan."

No POV

Two cultures are clashing, and only a select few knew about it.

In fact, only seven out of the over seven billion of the world's population knew of it.

One was the pain who had orchestrated all of the events. It was their hope that these cultures would destroy each other once and for all, once they came in direct contact with one another.

Two were kidnapped, and were being held hostage. The were some of the smartest people on earth, and they were just starting to understand the implications of what was happening.

Two more were in an uneven truce with one another. At the slightest provocation, they would be at each other's threats again, and the inciting individual would win.

And yet, the final two had almost nothing in common.

One was a young woman, with red curly hair, brilliant green eyes, and a strong artistic talent who lived in upstate New York.

Another was a wild-eyed woman, with frizzy brown hair and oversized spectacles.

They had almost nothing in common. They only shared one gift.

The first of prophecy.

And so, at the same time that Annabeth and Ginny were unconscious, at the same time that Harry and Percy were trying to figure out how to get to Manhattan, at the same time that the antagonist was pondering how well their plan was going, these two women both gave a prophecy that left them wondering about what was occurring elsewhere.

~oOo~

_When two differing worlds collide,_

_And their great losses coincide,_

_Their magycks quickly must unite_

_If they're to stop the endless night._

_But pride and anger that will abound_

_Must be stopped, if hearts are to be found._

~oOo~

_The offspring of the sea prince and wisdom's daughter combined with that of he who lived and his scarlet queen shall open the way for the return of Darkness... An echo from the past shall return, aiming to draw the two worlds together... Their leaders must unite, or their pride shall be their downfall... Wisdom's daughter and the scarlet queen shall lose their way... Darkness will be complete and final... The green eyes hold the key._

**So, did you like it? Pretty please tell me if you did or not.**

**K, so this is not really trivia, it's me being curious. What's your thought on Dramione (DracoXHermione) fanfiction?**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossing Magycks**

**A Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover**

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been kind of busy lately!**

**Anyways, thanks to ww1990ww and Th3-Dragon-Lord for their reviews! And the reason I asked the Dramione question is because I have a Dramione story out called **_**Something Just Felt Right**_**, and I'm trying to decide whether to make it a one shot or not, so if you could check it out, that would be great!**

**Ah, such shameless advertising!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

Chapter Five

Harry's POV

After Percy made his rather odd call to a person he called Chiron, we stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. Every minute or two, Percy would close his eyes, and he would look as if he was concentrating really hard, but then he would just open his eyes and give a small grin.

These moments gave me a chance to study him without being worried about anything he might think as a result of my scrutinizing.

We looked quite similar, actually. He might've seemed like my big brother to any passing stranger. We both had black hair and brilliant green eyes, though mine were more electric and his were a clear sea green. We both had a rather lean build, like a swimmer, although he was more muscled and athletic.

What can I say? Waving a stick around doesn't exactly get you a six-pack.

There was no doubt in my mind that he was the kind of guy that most girls would go crazy for. He had an arrogant, care-free feeling about him, and a deep tan that you just don't get in rainy England. If he ever went to Hogwarts, he would be mobbed by every able-bodied girl in every single house. As I said before, being a wizard isn't the most physically-demanding job, so the males left something to be wanted from the female student population. Sure, there was Quidditch, but only so many people can play, and most never go beyond playing in school.

My thoughts were interrupted by a voice thick with amusement.

"Like what you see, Potter?"I glanced at him to see that he was grinning cockily.

"As if, Jackson. Really, I was wondering how you even managed to survive this long, as you seem to attract monsters, and don't seem the type to use your head."

His grin widened. "How right you are! Honestly, I would be dead right now, if not for my wife…" He dropped off at the end, seemingly getting lost in his thoughts.

"Annabeth?" I prompted.

He nodded. "Wise Girl was the best thing to ever happen to me. I've lost count of the number of times she's saved my life. And now she's gone," he added angrily.

I felt an odd sort of camaderie with this man. Maybe it was because we had both lost our wives, or because I could tell that he had as hard a story behind him as I did, but I felt as if he was my brother, in some odd sense of the word, even if we had just tried to kill each other.

My life is so weird.

Ignoring my misgivings, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Buck up, mate. We'll get them back."

He nodded tersely, before his deep green eyes became unfocused for a minute, giving a minute nod to himself.

"Our ride is here," he announced quietly, turning to look towards the northern horizon.

Following his gaze, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

Then, two lopsided blobs appeared, bouncing up and down as if they were flapping wings.

Soon, however, they grew close enough that I could see that they were flying horses.

At first I thought they were thestrals, but it didn't seem right. It seemed as if these horses had fur and feathers, which could mean only one thing.

Most of wizarding England thought they were extinct, but every once in a while, the Regulation of Magical Creatures department received a reported sighting.

These were Pegasi.

Percy's POV

It was totally worth it to see Potter's face when Blackjack and Guido came flying into the park. His emotions ranged from confusion to fright to disbelief in a manner of seconds.

It was absolutely hilarious.

_Yo boss! _Blackjack called. _Have any donuts?_

I sighed. Just Blackjack would consider having donuts at four in the afternoon. I walked up to him and started rubbing his neck. "Sorry, Blackjack, no donuts."

Harry gave me a weird look. Shoot, he didn't know that I could talk to horses. He must think I'm insane. I mentally shrugged. Oh well, what's one more to the count?

_Boss, you are SOOO lucky that Guido and I were visiting those unicorns at Camp Jupiter. Man, some of them was HOT! Didn't you think so, Guido?_

_Yep, boss, you shoulda seen them! Woo!_

I rolled my eyes at the two pegasi. Some things never change. "Sorry to interrupt your female aquiline fantasies, boys, but we need transport as far east as you can get us."

_Whoa, boss! Aquiline is a big word! You been reading the dictionary or somethin? _

I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry. "You know how to ride?"

Harry had an expression that clearly said, _okay, Harry, just roll with it_. He gave a shaky nod. Satisfied, I turned away and mounted Blackjack. When I turned around, I was surprised to see that Harry was already on Guido.

Without waiting for his word, I said, "Let's go, Blackjack."

With that, he and Guido went flying.

~oOo~

A little while later, Blackjack asked, _yo boss, can we have a break? We aint immortal you know!_

_Sure, _I responded, and the pegasi began to drift down.

We landed in the middle of a cornfield, and Harry asked, "Where are we?"

"Heck if I know," I responded. "The horses needed a break. They can't fly all the way across a country, and I doubt that you can."

He looked almost as if he was about to tell me that he _could_ fly all the way across a country when the sound of a car on a highway echoed through the corn around us. Instinctively, we both turned and walked towards the noise.

We emerged from the corn labyrinth to find ourselves on the side of a highway. I glanced around and saw something that made me groan. Really?

The Topeka 32 sign.

**So, more of a filler chapter, but I still hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review and check out my Dramione story! Pretty please!**

**Question: What does Braccas meas vescimini mean?**

**Love y'all!**

**~Boogalee**


End file.
